Au fond de ton regard
by flogudule
Summary: Hermione et Ron s’entredéchirent depuis des années…. Pourtant, jamais ils ne songeraient à briser leur amitié… Pourquoi ? Y auraitil une raison bien précise à ces disputes… ? L’arrivée d’un nouvel élève pourra peut être les aider à comprendre...


Bonjour tt le monde… 

Voici une tte nouvelle fic (ne vs inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas les autres !!) qui est en fait une réponse à un 'défi' de Milady2 !

_Pour Skkipy donc…._

_Au fond de ton regard_

_Chapitre 1 : Entre ange et démon_

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à grandir ?! - Hermione Jane Granger, quand sauras-tu enfin ce que tu veux ?! »

Hermione resta le souffle coupé sous la critique. Que voulait donc dire Ron ?!Serait-il possible qu'il ait compris ?!

« Comment cela ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en rattrapant son livre que Ron lui avait dérobé d'une main tremblante.

Le rouquin piqua un léger fard et se détourna en marmonnant quelque chose sur les filles trop souvent plongées dans leurs bouquins…  
D'un pas pressé, il s'en alla alors, raide comme un piquet alors qu'Hermione recommençait enfin à respirer.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux de son devoir de potions… Ils étaient désespérants tous les deux… Incapables de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient… Pfff, septième année qu'Hermione et Ron se voyaient tous les jours et toujours rien !! Ils étaient terribles ! Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre

« Hermione, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?! Vous êtes fatigants à la longue... - Quoi ? Mais euh…. »

Hermione devint rouge tomate et se replongea dans son roman, s'enfouissant plus profondément encore dans le fauteuil assorti à la couleur de ses joues.

La soirée chez les Gryffondors était bien semblable à toutes les autres, Hermione et Ron qui se chamaillaient, le rouquin qui s'en allait confus et la salle commune qui tombait dans un silence vaguement gêné. Silence très propice à Hermione pour son travail… mais pas pour son cœur… Lui était toujours aussi troublé…  
Par ailleurs, le calme de la salle des Gryffondors s'accordait merveilleusement avec la neige qui tourbillonnait paresseusement dans le parc.  
Novembre était déjà passé, ce mois où la féerie de Noël n'est pas encore là et que l'été s'en est allé…  
Le mois où les cœurs timides prennent espoir et osent se révéler aux autres…  
Le mois où, peut-être, on peut tout changer…..

Hermione en était là dans ses réflexions quand une première année hâtive entra à toute vitesse dans la salle commune. La petite se rendit auprès de ses amies comme une furie et sembla être l'élément déclencheur d'une réaction en chaîne ! L'un après l'autre, les groupes d'amis se passaient un message et le ton montait, bientôt surexcité !

L'intelligente Gryffondor fut bientôt excédée par le bruit grandissant et lança à la ronde, de mauvaise humeur :  
« Bon… Que se passe-t-il ici ?!? Il y en a qui doivent travailler vous savez… »

Barry, un petit deuxième année qu'Hermione aidait régulièrement en métamorphoses s'approcha d'elle en trottinant avant de zozoter timidement :  
« C'est que euh…. en fait, il parait que euh…. la ptite là, celle de première, elle passait devant les Grandes Portes d'entrée de l'école et elle a vu un nouvel élève arriver ! Et euh… y a Dumbledore qui est venu voir le nouvel élève et la ptite eh ben elle dit qu'il est très beau et qu'il est aussi grand que toi ! »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, perplexe… Étonnant cela… Une arrivée au mois de novembre, c'était même très bizarre.  
En tant que préfète en chef, peut-être devait-elle aller accueillir ce nouvel élève ?!

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prendre une décision, l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall qui traversa la pièce à vive allure pour retrouver celle qui était tout de même son élève préférée.

« Miss Granger ? Pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ? Monsieur le Directeur vous attend »

Avec une pointe de curiosité, Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires et suivit sa directrice de maison en s'efforçant de garder un air impassible.

Les couloirs résonnaient des claquements des talons des deux femmes, aucun autre bruit ne venait troubler le cheminement des pensées de chacune…

A quoi pensait Minerva McGonagall ? Nul n'aurait pu le savoir….Sans doute le sévère professeur pensait-il aux arrangements auxquels il faudrait procéder pour ce nouvel élève qui dérangerait l'ordre établi.

L'esprit d'Hermione était lui envahi de multiples pensées. Qui était ce garçon ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi était-il arrivé seulement maintenant ? Devrait-elle s'en occuper ?  
Au fond d'elle, la Gryffondor l'espérait un peu !!!

Arrivée au bureau de Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphoses murmura discrètement le mot de passe et monta les escaliers de la tour de son pas sec.

La suivant, Hermione ne vit que quelques secondes plus tard qu'un ange venait de se poser à Poudlard…

« Bonsoir Miss Granger, je vous présente John. John, voici Hermione, la préfète en chef de l'école »

Les deux adolescents esquissèrent un salut timide en se dévisageant maladroitement.

Le dénommé John était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, remarqua Hermione. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés lui donnaient une douce aura que son sourire franc et joyeux rehaussait. Était-ce son sourire, la lumière, ou l'ambiance ? Toujours était-il que quelque chose faisait scintiller ses yeux noisette encadrés de fines lunettes rectangulaires… Un peu Harry, se dit la Gryffondor, en plus soigné et plus intellectuel… Superbe aussi, remarqua-t-elle en se mordant inconsciemment les lèvres d'embarras. Moins qu'un certain autre peut-être, mais tout de même fascinant….

« John est français, Hermione, et nous l'accueillons à Poudlard parce qu'il désire perfectionner son anglais. Il est en fait déjà diplômé de Beauxbatons mais quelques mois ici lui donneront une perspective de la magie différente et un bien meilleur anglais. Je compte sur la plus brillante de mes élèves pour l'aider à s'intégrer et à s'habituer à nos cours… »

Étonnée de recevoir une telle charge et toujours aussi troublée, Hermione ne put que balbutier un :

« Je n'y manquerai pas Professeur Dumbledore, vous pouvez compter sur moi… - Bien Miss Granger, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, John vous accompagnera, il a aussi été placé à Gryffondor - Bonne soirée Professeurs »

Hermione quitta alors rapidement le bureau du directeur, suivie de John qui semblait légèrement perdu.  
Elle commença à lui expliquer les horaires de Poudlard, prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur salle commune.

Une fois rentrés dans la salle réservée aux Gryffondors, Hermione montra rapidement les lieux à John avant de s'excuser, elle allait se coucher, une lourde journée commencerait demain…

Peu habitué au flegme britannique, John s'approcha pour lui faire la bise en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, la remerciant par la même occasion dans un anglais hésitant :  
« Merci beaucoup Hermione pour ton aide, tu es très euh… comment dire ? _gentille_ !

La jeune fille monta alors les escaliers de son dortoir alors que dans un coin, un rouquin rageur et trempé par la pluie qui l'avait poussé à revenir dans la salle commune rageait, l'œil noir….


End file.
